User talk:Vincent E V A N
Archive 1 Cirque du Autism :Nice. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) first.--Oskar 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nooo! It was so clean. :< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) second.--Oskar 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) third.--Oskar 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) fourth.--Oskar 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) fifth.--Oskar 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) sixth.--Oskar 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) seventh.--Oskar 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) eighth.--Oskar 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Jerk, stop getting +1s on my once delicate talk page! Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::To make up for my errors: http://media-wallpapers.theotaku.com/caption-44715-20090417022521.jpg --Oskar 22:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::While I was cleaning up and what not I listened to that classy saxophone song of yours. Quite classy it is! :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is! you should listen to this too http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrZX8Y49xMY its very different to that but its pretty sweet.--Oskar 20:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/E_PI_Nuker&diff=1087647&oldid=1083344 Now see http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build_talk:Me/E_PI_Nuker&diff=1083346&oldid=1083345. Wat? Fixed it for you. Tru...hardly 17:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm bad. No explanation for that. Dankesehr, sir. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 00:53, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Newbie Guides thanks alot for the help, i assume you know your stuff but i'll look through it later and fuck about with the formatting etc <3 btw whats your msn?--Oskar 19:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, no prob. I'll get on it some more later. I could write up the ZB vs WoH a tad better, but I got the arguement mostly down. MSN: esmithf34@hotmail.com Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:53, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::will add you later--Oskar 20:24, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey there, I saw that you moved my build to the Trial phase, and I didn't know how to do that and just took a quick break only to be done by you! Thanks. ^^ Suckor 18:32, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, no problem. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Limerick *There once was a boy named Joe *Who had a lackluster story to show *To his breth'ren he shared *But n'one had cared *So they replied, "cool story, bro" Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 22:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Very nice. Very nice indeed. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey What is that reason :P. Anyway, I reckon I watch too much totally spies :P:P:P:PShadow Form Slayer 17:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) get on msn--TahiriVeila 19:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Let me know what you think of this : Yes! I like it very much! :3 Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :The font on the baww does not fit in with the rest of the template :< make it a standard font like arial or something dull--Oskar 01:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering I did it completely in MS Paint, I'm pretty proud. If there's something you'd rather me change, let me know. Or, it's not too complicated if you want to try yourself. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:16, 29 June 2010 :::This comes down to redundant "minor edits", but I too agree about the font not suiting it, and to be an absolute bitch, I would see how moving the picture a little to the left wouldn't make it look so empty. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 13:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Another way to fill the space would be to have more quotes.--Oskar 14:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I changed the picture (still using only Paint ^_^). The font is now the same as the rest (MS Trebuchet), the baby is more centered within the image and the bubble is less pixely. Feel free to revert the image if you don't like this one as much. Tru...hardly 15:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ^______________^ Vince! o/ --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 13:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Better? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:40, 29 June 2010 :I'm splitting hairs now, but somebody should thin the border on the speech bubble about to about 65% of what it is now :>--Oskar 15:42, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::The quality isn't amazing, but I thinned out the border. Now you should at least have plenty of style choices in the file log. Da Tru's isn't bad. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:20, 29 June 2010 :::The current one is best. It looks more like a standard speech bubble and separate the white space to make it appear more filled. /approve Tru...hardly 20:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yep, i cant think of any way to improve it.--Oskar 21:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Not suitable really, but I like very much! [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun']] [[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for all the help everyone who helped contribute to the tag. I like it a lot the way it. :> perhaps even make the image of the toddler saying "You didn't even try it yet" will be a great image macro to use in case we get a user who acts as such. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah maybe.--Oskar 22:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Nigga If you read this prior to me apologizing in-game, my computer more or less combusted last night from fake virus remover popups that were actually viruses, hence my not playing in fetid.pr0adam!' 13:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :You will '''never' be forgiven.--Oskar 13:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::He deserves it, considering he appears to have actually believed those popups :<. Tru...hardly 13:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont care about that but guildwars is a VERY FUCKING SERIOUS GAME so missing out on something is borderline illegal.--Oskar 13:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol I didnt believe the popups. The misspellings gave it away, they crashed my computer regardless though.pr0adam!' 13:57, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::"The misspellings gave it away"'' ahahhahaha. Usually anything that wants to scan your computer is fake, though. --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 14:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::You still deserve it for not having AdBlock. =P Tru...hardly 14:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Never heard of adblock. I'll probably have to look into it now.pr0adam!' 15:07, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, god. Please tell me you don't use IE.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:25, 30 June 2010 ::::::::No, I use firefox.pr0adam!' 15:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, then https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/1865/. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:37, 30 June 2010 :::::::::: Rift told me that you were faking it and talking about it in Guild Chat. That fucking asshole. Still love him and you nonetheless though (<3). It's all good too, I was done after that run anyhow. I have some time today let's form up before I go on vacation. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 15:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The next step from that is noscript, which is absolutely incredibly convenient <3 --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 18:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, adblock doesn't prevent viruses on his comp to ping him virus warnings :< --'-Chaos- (moo!) '-- 18:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for the adblock links, and rift told me that he told you i was faking it, he also said vitamen was afking, I cant speak for him because I barely know that nigga. But when you are done with your vacation we shall rape more niggas with it as long as we dont get build wars'd by thanpr0adam!' 21:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back ^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:26, 7 July 2010 : Why thank you, KJ. Anything interesting happen while I was away? :D Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 21:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Not really, but check out the main page's talk. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:07, 7 July 2010 write up this shit --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 18:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :kfine. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You failed to post it. Here's a palm template for this epic fail as per PvX:NAME: :: ::[[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 19:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Why are you on my talk page? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, Juze seems to think you are Toraen? -- 20:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) My signature For some reason it when back to the normal default "Vincent E V A N". Lolwut? So I go to my preferences and it said invalid raw signature; check html tags. I copy pasted it back in and works. Any admin mind telling me what happened? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :It was a wikia thing. Not sure why, but a lot of lost about half our sigs in our preferences. I have a feeling that the recent server issues dumped our sigs. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:30, 15 July 2010 (UTC) ::Mines still fine :D Life Guardian 21:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I lost mine as well--.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::apparently me too --Novii 22:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::cut and paste into preferences works wonders--.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The fuck. I just lost mine. Life Guardian 04:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::My sig is too epic for the wiki to lose it. -- Jai 04:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::WTB lost sig? EDIT: ahhh damnit. Rikk Panda 05:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::^^ cursed by wiki 14:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Guild Wars Get on. Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 00:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM aion privat survar hur i com --'đarkchaoş]' 20:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Tbh, I'm happy paying to play aion, paying for a month and unsubbing is smart I hurd. It's better than "playing" and complaining about how dead Guild Wars is. Plus why should I play on a private server as my friends are on one of NCSoft's servers. I rather play my way to 50 than doing it alone. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) realised i'd never remembered to add you on msn so now i have, get on it and accept nig--Oskar 21:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) lol vincent got butthurt over ab elitism <3--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:32, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : so true.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: is the same thing Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 12:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Relyk, you're dumb if you think I got butthurtt about a dead PvP playlist in a dead game I don't even play. >< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::<3--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk''']] talk 20:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::In reality you both bring me great happiness and my editing of Vincents comment is not in fact meant to be taken seriously in any way and I apologize for any offense I may or may not have caused.--Oskar 20:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Im sorry for being a bitch, but sometimes....AB IS SRS BSNS, so i hope you can forgive and we can go back to being butt buddies. I really have no intention of being mad at anybody on wiki.--Silven Shadow 04:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey naga 1. Log on guildwars 2. accept invite 3. ??????? 4. profit Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 01:55, August 17, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Ruptway&action=rate You do realize that you can perma-lock with two copies of PI at 12 FC, right? And that WW and WD are going to provide big, armor-ignoring, AoE nukes to anything on the ground? The minion bomber adds lots of damage as well. Compare it to Sab, and you're basically trading some crappy Curses spells for a nearby AoE KD-lock and more damage. 0-1 wut? -- Jai 01:04, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Fucking Wikia What a bad new skin, I hate wannabe mainstream assholes. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's lovely, the pink is to die for. frostels 17:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe for a bit, but I rather read my text. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 02:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC)